Show and Tell Part 2 in the School Daze Series
by Trina and Crystal
Summary: Mischief in school with a cross dressing Jeff Hardy and Shannon Moore. Characters include: Jeff Hardy, Shannon Moore, Matt Hardy. This is AU so it is not technically incest. Written By Crystal


**Show and Tell**

Ever since he had taken Jeff on his desk, Matt was having a hard time whenever he was in class. Standing in front of the class trying to teach, but his mind kept tracing back to that afternoon. Having Jeff in his class, giving him certain little looks, the little things he would do, knowing how much it would turn Matt on, just by watching him. But little did Matt know, that Jeff had something in store for him that would totally blow away their last little tryst.

Jeff sat in the back row next to his best friend Shannon. They made quite a pair. Shannon in white knee high stockings, a short little plaid, pleated skirt, a little white tank top tied into a knot over his belly button with the word angel across it in blue, a black leather choker with the word flirt on it in gold, and two curly blonde pigtails to complete the ensemble. Then there was Jeff, black and white fishnet stockings, a tight little red leather skirt, a small black shirt riding up just above his belly button, with the word tease across it in red glitter, and his hair in two braided pigtails, one with red streaks, the other with black.

Matt stood up in front of the class teaching as Jeff and Shannon whispered back and forth.

"No way Jeffy. You seduced Mr. Hardy?"

"Uh huh, It was real easy too, cuz he let it happen."

"You mean he wanted it?"

"You bet he did. Just look at him now." Jeff said with a smirk.

Matt sat up on his desk, his black dress pants deliciously hugging his hips. He had gone without a tie today, so the top couple buttons of his white shirt were open, and few strands of the black hair of his chest peaked out, his hair slicked back into a tight ponytail. He scanned the class, but stopped dead staring at Jeff in the back of the room. Jeff winked at him, and he quickly got up looking walking towards the window as he continued talking.

Shannon giggled quietly, "You do have him hot for you don't you."

"Yup, he can barely look at me without blushing, or. . ."

Shannon smirked, "Getting hard."

Jeff winked at Shannon. Matt started walking up and down the isles, and Jeff looked over at Shannon.

"When he comes by, elbow your pencil off the desk."

Shannon winked, and as Matt got closer he elbowed his pencil off the desk, and Matt bent to pick it up, his eyes traveling up Shannon's legs as be put it back up on Shannon's desk. Shannon licked his lips and mouthed the words, thank you, and Matt blushed. Jeff smirked watching Shannon, after all he did teach him all he knows, and he was doing just perfectly.

"Well done Shanny." Jeff smiled.

Shannon giggled.

"You keep it up and by the end of class you'll have him hot for you too."

"Well that is the plan, isn't it Jeffy?" Shannon replied with a smirk.

"That and more, don't forget our little game of show and tell we have planned for him."

"Now how could I forget that," he leaned closer, "I'm getting hard just thinking about it."

Jeff giggled, "Down boy."

Shannon giggled, and blushed slightly.

"Stop it."

Jeff winked.

Matt glanced up at the clock, class would be over soon, so he gave the class their assignment, and went back to sit behind his desk, as the bell rang. He sorted the papers on his desk as the students filed out of the classroom, all of them, except for Jeff and Shannon. Jeff nodded and Shannon got up walking over to the door, and locking it. Matt looked up when he heard the click of the lock, to see Shannon standing at the door, and Jeff walking towards his desk.

"Mr. Hardy, we were wondering if you could help us out with something?" Jeff said as he reached the edge of Matt's desk.

"What. . .what is it Jeffrey?" Matt asked looking up at Jeff.

Shannon walked over and sat down on the desk next to Matt waiting for him to look over before he crossed his legs, and then he spoke.

"Well you see Mr. Hardy, we're having a little problem with this project we're working on." said Shannon as he watched Matt's eyes traveling up his legs.

"Actually Mr. Hardy, it's more of a show than a project." added Jeff.

"I don't know how exactly I can help you out."

Jeff walked over sitting on the other side of Matt on the desk.

"Jeffy and I were thinking maybe we could put on our show for you, and you could tell us what you think of it."

With everything that happened with him and Jeff a few days ago, Matt's mind was imagining the possibilities. He shouldn't have been thinking that way, but he was. He tried not to let on what he was thinking, but then he saw the both of them smirking when he did not answer right away and knew it was too late. Shannon hopped off the desk and leaned down, whispering in Matt's ear.

"What are you thinking Matthew? It shouldn't have taken you so long to answer a simple question like that."

Matt bit his lip, looking away from them both. Jeff kneeled on the floor in front of Matt.

"You think you could do that. . .Matthew?" He rubbed his hands up Matt's legs, and Matt bit his lip.

Shannon leaned down and whispered again, "Was that a yes. . .Matthew?"

Shannon moved away looking down at Jeff with a smirk. Jeff looked up at him.

"I think it was Shanny."

Jeff got up walking over to Shannon, and Shannon backed up till he hit the wall, his eyes on Matt as Jeff moved in, sucking at his neck.

"Mmmm Jeffy." Shannon moaned, his eyes still locked on Matt's.

Jeff moved to his knees in front of Shannon, licking across the exposed skin under his shirt. Matt shifted in his seat as he watch Jeff's hand slid up Shannon's leg a disappear under Shannon's skirt. Shannon moaned loudly throwing his head back. Matt had to hold back a moan as he watched. Jeff then got up turning Shannon around pressing his face into the wall, as he licked across the collar on Shannon's neck, his hands once again moving up Shannon's thighs, slowly pushing his skirt up exposing his black thong, and his perfectly rounded ass. Matt's jaw dropped when he saw Jeff fall to his knees again, licking down Shannon's thong.

"Oh god Jeffy." Shannon whimpered.

With that Jeff pulled away, and walked over to the desk, sitting on the edge of it as Shannon turned around, and walked towards him. Shannon walked right past and shoved everything off the desk, and then went back to Jeff, pushing him down across the desk. He got up on the desk and crawled up Jeff's body till their lips met. Shannon slid his tongue across Jeff's lips before sliding it inside. Matt moaned unable to stop himself as he watched the pair right on his desk in front of him. The both stopped and looked over at Matt and winked. Shannon slid down off the desk, and Jeff shifted to his side laying across the desk, looking at Matt with his head propped up on his hand. Shannon reached out and pushed Matt's chair back slightly, and with his eyes locked on Matt's fell to his knees in front of him, and slowly slid his hands up Matt's legs, stopping to massage his thigh. Matt bit his lip and Shannon smirked, and then moved his hands over Matt's crotch, massaging him through his pants.

"Mmmmm. . .someone liked the show."

Shannon moved closer his face laying on Matt's thigh as he spoke.

"Did you like the show Mr. Hardy?"

"Come on Matthew, you can tell us." said Jeff.

Shannon got up and lifted his skirt sitting in Matt's lap, leaning in to whisper in Matt's ear.

"Mmmmm. . .you're so bad Mr. Hardy. You're hard, I can feel it."

He ground into Matt, and Matt moaned low in the back of his throat. Shannon wrapped his hands around Matt's neck and pulled his hair from the restraint. He leaned in dragging his lips up Matt's neck.

"Do you want me Mr. Hardy?"

He switched to the other side of Matt's neck sucking at it.

"Have you dreamed of me Matthew?"

He unclasped his hands and started unbuttoning Matt's shirt.

"I bet you think of me all the time. In the shower, in bed at night, when you're making love to your wife."

He slipped his hands inside Matt's shirt, brushing past Matt's nipples.

"Does your wife know, you dream about fucking one of your students?"

He stared into Matt's eyes.

"Does you wife know you already fucked one of your students, and that you want to fuck another student?"

Shannon smirked, and got up off of Matt's lap.

"She doesn't know about your sick fantasies does she Matthew? You're such a bad boy Matthew. But all of us are pretty bad aren't we? Jeffy and I are such bad students."

Jeff sat up and put an foot on the arm of Matt's chair watching Matt's eyes travel up his leg.

"I think you should punish us Matthew." said Jeff.

"What do you think Shanny, do we need to be punished?"

Shannon leaned over the edge of the desk next to Matt as he looked up at Jeff.

"Yes we do, We've been so bad."

He looked back over his shoulder at Matt.

"Punish me Mr. Hardy, I've been so naughty."

Jeff hopped down off the desk and grabbed the ruler, sliding it up the back of Shannon's leg and Shannon shuddered. Jeff moved the ruler higher and pushed Shannon's skirt up with it, and slid the ruler down Shannon's thong.

"Well Matthew, are you going to punish him?"

He leaned down whispering in Matt's ear.

"Or do you want to watch me spank him with this ruler?"

He watched Matt shiver at the thought, and he slowly nodded his head. Jeff raised an eyebrow and spoke.

"This is one of your twisted little fantasies isn't it? You want to watch me spank him. Mmmmmm so naughty Matthew."

Jeff moved over behind Shannon, and placed a hand on his back. Shannon looked back at Jeff biting his lip. Jeff brought the ruler down across Shannon's ass, and Shannon stifled a scream. He brought it down again and Shannon moaned.

"More Jeffy, I've been so bad."

Jeff hit him again and again, each crack harder. With each hit Shannon moaned and whimpered louder, shamelessly rubbing himself against the desk.

"Ooohh yesss Jeffy. . .Mmmm. . Punish me."

Matt was getting harder by the minute watching Jeff spanking Shannon with the ruler. He closed his eyes and moaned, listening to the crack of the ruler and Shannon's moans and whimpers. Jeff tossed the ruler aside, and Shannon was shuddering with need. Matt opened his eyes and looked over at Shannon shuddering against the desk, and he nearly came in his pants, wanting so badly to take him right over the desk. Jeff slid his hand across Shannon's ass.

"You want him Matthew? You want to feel his tight little ass around your rock hard cock?"

Jeff slowly slid Shannon's thong down and off Shannon. Shannon leaned further over the desk spreading his legs apart.

"What are you waiting for Matthew? He wants you. Go. Take him."

Matt shivered at Jeff words and quickly got up, unzipping his pants, and pulling them and his boxers down and off. He walked up behind Shannon pressing against him and placing his hands on Shannon's hips. Shannon pushed back against him, and looked back at him over his shoulder.

"Please Matthew. Fuck me. I need it so bad."

Matt groaned and slowly sunk all the way into Shannon. Shannon gasped at Matt's size as he gently pushed into him. Jeff walked over and sat in Matt's chair watching them.

"Come on Matthew, fuck him hard. He wants it, he needs it."

Shannon pushed back against him and he growled in the back of his throat, and started slamming into him.

"AAaaahh GOD Yess. . . .Mmmm Matthew."

"Oohh Mmmm Shannon. . .so tight. . ."

Jeff moaned watching them. Shannon pushed back against him, meeting his every thrust, and begging for me.

"Mmmm. . That's it Matthew. . .fuck me. . .get yourself off in my tight little ass."

With that Matt exploded into Shannon, spurting into him over and over.

"Ooohh yesss Matthew."

Matt slipped out of Shannon and leaned against the edge of the desk next to you. He then looked over at Shannon, noticing that he hadn't came yet. Shannon smirked when he saw Matt looking over him. He looked over at Jeff and winked. Jeff got up out of the chair and slowly pulled of Shannon's skirt. Shannon kicked it aside next to his thong and walked over to the chair sitting down in it, stroking himself slowly.

"Come here Jeffy." He purred.

Jeff bent over in front of Matt sliding off his bright red thong, and then fell to the floor, crawling over to Shannon's feet, watching Shannon's hand as it slid up and down his cock. Shannon looked down at him.

"See something you like Jeffy?"

Jeff nodded his head licking his lips. Shannon smirked.

"You want my cock bitch?"

"Yes."

"Beg for it." Shannon replied with an icy glare.

Jeff moved closer resting his head on Shannon's thigh.

"Please Shanny, let me ride that big hard cock of yours."

"That wasn't good enough Jeffrey, do better." Shannon's voice remained soft, but laced with dominance.

"Oh please Shanny, please. I need your cock in me, I need to feel it filling my tight little ass, please."

Matt leaned against the desk watching and listening, getting hard all over again.

"That's better, Now get your ass up here and fucking ride me." Shannon growled.

Jeff climbed up into Shannon's lap and slowly sunk down onto Shannon's cock, biting his lip to keep from screaming.

"Mmmmm yesss Jeffrey. Now, ride me, get me off."

Jeff started moving on him hard and fast, slamming down hard on him.

"Ooohh fuccckkk yeah. My bitch knows how I like it." Shannon growled in the back of his throat and reached down stroking Jeff roughly.

"Cum for me bitch, cum for me now."

"AAaaaahhh YESSSS!!" Jeff screamed as he came hard all over them.

Feeling Jeff clenching around him threw Shannon over the edge and he came growling Jeff's name. Jeff rested against Shannon for a minute before slowly getting up off him. They both looked over at Matt, who was hard again, his hand slowly moving on his cock. They look back at each other and smirked.

"Mmmm like that Matthew?" said Shannon.

"Well Matthew you seen our show, now it's time for you to tell. How many of your twisted fantasies did we just fulfill right now?" inquired Jeff.

Matt blushed, "Qu. . .Quite a few."

Shannon smirked raising an eyebrow, "But I bet there's one more yet isn't there Matthew?"

Shannon got down on the floor and crawled over to Matt's feet.

"Tell me what it is Matthew. I think I know." He got up on his knees, "but I want to hear you say it."

Matt closed his eyes, "Please Shannon. . . .I. . .I want. . ."

"What do you want Matthew? Say it."

"I want your mouth on me Shannon."

Shannon looked up at him and winked, slowly taking Matt's cock into his mouth. Matt gripped the desk, as Shannon slowly deep throated him. Jeff walked over and whispered in Matt's ear.

"He's good isn't he? I bet he's better at this than your wife."

Matt moaned throwing his head back as Shannon started humming around him moving faster.

"Come on Matthew. Cum in his hot little mouth. You know you want to."

Shannon reached up massaging Matt's balls at he started making little swallows in the back of his throat.

"Cum for him Matthew. He wants it. He wants to taste you."

Matt gripped the desk , his knuckled turning white as he came flooding into Shannon's mouth.

Shannon slowly stood up wiping his mouth.

"Mmmmm tastes good Matthew. Want a taste Jeffy?" he said walking over to Jeff, and capturing his lips in a kiss.

"Mmmm he does." Jeff said breaking the kiss.

They moved apart and started gathering their clothes from the floor, and putting them back on. Matt walked over and slumped into his chair as they walked to their bags and grabbed them. They walked back up past Matt.

"Thanks for the help Mr. Hardy." said Jeff.

"Yes, now we know who can help us with the hard projects." Shannon said with a wink.

They grabbed each others hands and walked out the door.


End file.
